Axel's Broken Heart
by AxelRoxas4Eva
Summary: Axel has loved Roxas for years, but when he finally tells him, he doesn't get an answer back. Months later, and Axel still doesn't get an answer, when he tries to talk to Roxas about it. Xion bashing,Organization High school,AU. Swearing, First FF
1. Prologue

**Axel has loved Roxas for years, but when he finally tells him, he doesn't get an answer back. Months later, and Axel still doesn't get an answer, when he tries to talk to Roxas about it. Axel gets shut down, only to have dire consequences. Xion bashing, Organization High school, completely AU. Some swearing, first FF.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did I wouldn't be here writing FanFiction. I would be sorting out my own issues with my own Roxas. But I am not brave enough to do that. So I will just write about my issues.**

Chapter 1 – Prologue

Whenever I would sit next to Roxas in our English class, it would get really awkward. Not because of anything I did, and not because of anything Roxas did, but because of Demyx. OK, now don't get me wrong, Demyx is my best friend in the whole wide world. I know his water, I'm fire, odd friendship, but we joined to Organization so close together, we became quick friends, and we share the same love of music, even the same types of music, heavy metal, screamo, rock, ect. We went to concerts together. But that kid, god damn him. He could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

Demyx has been trying to set me up with Roxas, ever since I told him I liked Roxas, after a year of him sitting in English and poking me staring at me with that fucked up smirk that _so _pissed me off, I finally told Roxas how I felt. OK I didn't tell him I loved him, I just told him I liked him. I didn't want to push him into something he didn't want, and telling him that I loved him would probably run in the opposite direction. So after one certain English class I got the courage to tell him.

"Hey Roxas, in English… where you wondering why Demyx and Sora where bugging me?"

"Umm yeah, I have been wondering why they have been doing that for a while."

Roxas looked at me, and I looked into his unbelievably blue eyes and part of me melted inside. God damn it, I couldn't handle looking at him, or I would have lost control and kissed that kid senseless. But I couldn't do that right now.

"Well… Demyx has been trying to get me… to umm tell you that I really like you, like _really _like you."

I looked at him, hoping not to see disappointment or fear in his eyes. But I couldn't even see surprise at my latest revelation. I could never read him very well.

"Yeah, I know."

"OK well… wait. What? You knew?"

OK if anyone had a surprised look on their faces right now it was me. I knew most of the Organization knew about my feelings towards Roxas, and hey, most pointed out that he would have to be blind to not see it, but I really thought he didn't know.

"Yeah, Xion told me that you liked me, when we did ice-skating for sport last year."

That BITCH. God if I didn't have enough problems with her already, she lies to me and I have to find out about that fact that she has lied to me from Roxas. Then she stabs me in the back asking people about how much time Roxas and I spend together outside of school, and if that wasn't enough she goes behind my back and tells Roxas my biggest secret. I trusted her and she fucking betrayed me. She was my best fucking friend and she betrayed me.

"She did. Ahh ok" RING RING RING

Fuck that bell, I was just getting to the part where I would ask him how he feels. God fucking dammit.

The next maths lesson is a god send. Roxas or Xion isn't in this class with me, but Demyx, Sora, Vexen and Namine are. I am now ignoring my maths teacher's rants about… whatever the fuck we are learning. While Demyx is continuously asking how my talk with Roxas went.

"Fuck, Demyx. Can you just wait until this dickhead of a teacher has finished talking about this? We have already been in trouble for talking, he said next time he would throw you out."

"Fine, but as soon as he sets the exercise for us to work on, you, me and a massive conversation. OK?"

"OK, Dem. You know I can't keep anything from my bestie."

"And I have a natural talent for extracting the truth from you"

When our teacher _finally_ shut up, Demyx turned to me.

"OK, Axel what the fuck happened to have you in such a foul mood?"

I hesitated, as much as he is my bestie and I can't keep one fucking secret from him.

"I told him… that I liked him, an…" with that I was cut off by Demyx hugging me from his seat.

"I knew you would be brave enough to tell him. I am so proud of you."

"Demyx, can you let me finish… please?"

"Sorry, go on"

"Well I told him, and he was like, yeah I knew."

"Wait… that bastard knew all this time and he didn't do anything about it… I will drown the fucker for hurting you."

"Yeah I was pretty surprised at that too. But that's not what has me all torn up inside."

Demyx looked at me with sadness in his eyes, he was my best friend and I loved him like a brother, but unlike a brother, I usually didn't hate him most of the time. "Come on Axel, tell me what's up."

Looking at him, I lost it. I dropped my head to my desk and wished that that half of me that wanted to curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out was stronger than the part of me that was too proud to let anyone see me cry, all I wanted was to cry the tears that were burning the back of my eyes.

"Axel, don't let this eat you up. Don't keep it to yourself, tell me. What's happened?"

Turning and hugging him, I could feel a single tear run from my eye.

"That fucking bitch, Xion told him like a year ago. She feels fine keeping secrets from me, her 'best friend' but apparently she can't keep a secret, even the biggest secret of mine, from Roxas. She can't even keep her 'best fucking friends' secret!" By this time, my voice had raised in volume and pitch, quickly Demyx and Namine grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Axel, you need to calm down. We don't need the whole school on fire." Namine and Demyx always knew how to calm me down, but right now I was so confused.

"The school on fire…? What the fuck?" I was so confused

"Axel look at your hands… and your hair." Demyx was getting paler by the second.

I looked down at my hands and they were on fire, seconds away from summoning my chakrams. I took some deep breaths to calm myself. The rest of the lesson, Demyx made sure I didn't get to angry. As I was on the bus on the way home, I could help but shed a few tears behind my red Ray-Bans. God damn it, my life was so much better this morning.

TBC...

**A/N - Ok this is my first FF. Now this story is close to my heart, it is about my own personal experience, but I have changed the names and have added and taken things out of what really happened to me. Once the story gets further, I will completely make it up, cause this story will have a happy ending... I hope, but my life hasn't yet, I still have to resolve my own issues with my own Roxas. Because this story is so close to my heart, I will not update until I get some reviews, they make me happy that someone is interested in my story.**


	2. Christmas

**Axel has loved Roxas for years, but when he finally tells him, he doesn't get an answer back. Months later, and Axel still doesn't get an answer, when he tries to talk to Roxas about it. Axel gets shut down, only to have dire consequences. Xion bashing, Organization High school, completely AU. Some swearing, first FF.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did I wouldn't be here writing FanFiction. I would be sorting out my own issues with my own Roxas. But I am not brave enough to do that. So I will just write about my issues**

**A/N – Heyy guys. In my group of friends, we have all taken nicknames corresponding with Organization XIII. I am Axel, my ex (emphasis on the EX) best friend is Xion, my best friend in the whole wide world (other than my Roxas) is Demyx. And of course my, I don't know what to classify him as, love interest, crush, romantic interest, you guys can pick one, is obviously Roxas. And my Roxas sorta has the same features as Roxas, the cute face, blonde hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes. I just thought I would point that out. Also I am from Australia, so my Christmas holidays, go for six weeks, from the middle of December to the end of January just thought I would point that out to.**

**OK enjoy reading this, cause someone should.**

**Chapter 2 – Christmas**

Christmas holidays… the only thing I have been looking forward to. Ever since I told Roxas how I feel about him, we haven't talked about it. But things seem different between us, I don't know how to describe it. It's like we are in a relationship, but not. I just wish the pain in my chest would stop, not knowing what he thinks about me, whether he feels the same way, its tearing me up inside. But I haven't got the time to deal with that at the moment.

Demyx has been having issues at home, his dad has been a complete fuck wit and he hasn't been at home lately. He is trying to organise place to stay, cause when he goes home it ends up in a fight. But he refuses to leave his little brother, who I call Demyx Jr. at home alone with him. I just hope it gets better. But for now I wait for the holidays, I already know what I am going to get for Roxas and I am going to get Dem's present soon. I love Christmas, it's one of my favourite times of the year.

"Axel… what are you staring at?" Roxas' voice brings me out of my thoughts. Whenever I look into his eyes, I am lost, the colour, the way they are and they're one of the things I love the most about him. Unfortunately it gets kinda weird when you are staring into someone's eyes for a long period of time.

"Ah, hey Roxas, I'm just thinking. How are you?" I just keep trying to not look into his eyes.

"I'm good. Although I do have something for you." I whip my head around fast, he has a gift for me. He knows what I am getting him, I had to check he didn't already have it, but no matter how much I would ask and annoy him he wouldn't tell me what he was getting me.

I look at him when he pulls a present out of his bag and hands it to me, "Merry Christmas Axel" "Thanks." I say when I look at him. I open it and see a gift card for my favourite gaming shop, a box of chocolates and a little plastic zip-lock bag. I look at the bag and in it there is a necklace and a bracelet. I open it and look at them closer; on each of them it had an A.

"Ahhh look at that, Roxas got Axel jewellery. That's _so _cute." Demyx looked at me, and I looked at him through clenched teeth. I turned to face Roxas and say thanks and that they were really nice, and that I loved them. I gave him a hug that I may have held for a little longer than can be considered as a friendly 'thank-you' hug. But hey, if you want fucking sue me. The dude isn't the type of person to be giving hugs at random like me. The bell rings and I let go of him, we start heading off to maths.

"Fuck of Demyx, just cause he got me a nice necklace and a bracelet doesn't mean shit."

"But you want it to mean something, don't you?"

"As I just told you Demyx. !"

Walking through the corridors with Demyx constantly pissing me off was not on my list of things to do at school today. When I hear someone walking behind me I am praying to god that it is not Roxas, I don't want him to hear my argument with Demyx. As I turn around I see it isn't Roxas, but Namine. FUCK. There is one problem with Demyx, Namine and me; we cannot keep one fucking secret from each other. True to my suspicions, I can hear Demyx telling Namine to ask me what Roxas got me for Christmas; all my thoughts were saying _please fucking respect my privacy. _But of course not, as much as I love these two, nothing is sacred between us. For god fucking damn it!

"_So _Axel. What did Roxas get you for Christmas?"

"Fuck Namine, can you not sneak up on me like that. One day I will fucking strike back, and trust me it will not end well for you. And you already know what I got for Christmas of Roxas, I am not deaf I could hear you talking to Demyx."

"OH yeah, sorry. But I think it's really cute that he got you jewellery as a present, maybe he does like you. You should talk to him about it, he already knows how you feel so it's about time he told you how he feels."

Placing one arm around her shoulders and giving her a one armed hug I thank her, however much she and Demyx annoy me sometimes they are like my brother and sister. I just hope that everything works out for the best, not only with Roxas, but with Demyx and Demyx Jr. and how his dad is treating them at home. I hope it doesn't get any worse.

By the time we get to maths, Demyx has tortured me about my present a total of 60 times, yes I was counting, come on its maths why should I do my work, my teacher I a dumbass anyway. He should not be teaching the top maths class. But how I am in the top maths class is astounding.

The rest of the day goes much of the same, Demyx annoying me, Namine trying to get him to stop, ohh and my annoyance for Xion skyrockets when she tries to talk to me, as much as I hate her I am not going to be purposely rude, so I HAVE to talk to her. I think she is noticing how much she annoys me, because after a couple of short questions and even shorter answers from me, she walks off and leaves me alone for the rest of the day. YES thank-god.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short. They will start to get longer, promise. OK guys as I have told you, this story is really close to me and I will not upload the next chapter until I get at least 6 reviews. Please…**

**On another note, I am sorry if the excessive amount of swearing in this chapter offends anyone but I swear, like a lot. If swearing offends you then I suggest that you get over it if you want to read this cause there is going to be a lot of swearing.**

**On a better note, I have to thank all the people that have reviewed or added this story to their favourites or alerts. It makes me feel loved that people want to read my story.**

**Thanks**

**AxelRoxas4Eva**


	3. Christmas Holidays Part 1

Axel has loved Roxas for years, but when he finally tells him, he doesn't get an answer back. Months later, and Axel still doesn't get an answer, when he tries to talk to Roxas about it. Axel gets shut down, only to have dire consequences. Xion bashing, Organization High school, completely AU. Some swearing, first FF.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did but, I don't. However I do own a Keyblade necklace and most of the Kingdom Hearts games, but that is the closest I can get. And I also do not own anything other than the story-line, so any mentions of music or games I don't own either, although I would love to own Saint Row, but Volition aren't up to selling it, the New 52 Series of comics would be awesome to own to, but DC won't return my offers. (Ha like I have anything to bribe them with)**

**A/N – Heyy guys, sorry about the wait on this chapter but I am in my last year of high school and had my half yearly exams, a massive assignment to get done for one of my classes, tons of maths homework to get done and my best friend who moved away came to visit over Easter so I haven't had much time to write lately. But I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I sure as hell didn't enjoy it, this chapter is really sad, and so is the next one, and I think the next one after that to. And I sorta started crying when I wrote it, and I don't cry… (Very often). And sorry to anyone who likes AxelxRoxas but Roxas won't be in this chapter, but he will be in the next. (Maybe)**

Chapter 3 – Christmas Holidays Part 1

When I get angry, there are not many things that I can do to control it without some form of violence, but there are some. I have a choice between violence (and while I rather that option, my parents, siblings and friend don't), I can play a violent video-game, like Saints Row or Grand Theft Auto where I shoot someone or I can play some really loud screamo and meditate (I know, meditate to screamo, WTF? but it helps me so who cares). But this week my two non-violent options are not obtainable and so I am hoping that I don't get _so_ fucking angry to have to resort to my violent option cause my speakers are broken as are my earphones and my brother has claim to the PlayStation 3 this week, so I can't play Saints Row: The Third and blow up some zombies.

School just finished and I was so happy about the end of the year, only have one year left of school now. But Demyx is having trouble at home and so far has been living with me, and I am getting so pissed off at his dad. He is treating Demyx and Demyx Jr. like shit and not appreciating one little fucking thing that Demyx is doing around their house, and being in year 12 and being so dedicated to his music and school has been making it tougher, so I am happy to let Demyx stay with me so he will relax but it has been almost a week that he has been staying between my house and his boyfriend, Leon's house.

However today Demyx is at work so I am going out with my mum into to town and she is thinking about taking me to the comic shop in town. But I just hope that Demyx is ok at work cause he said he would be shopping after to buy his dad a Christmas present, so I am hoping that he doesn't run into his dad while down at the shops.

"Lea, do you still want to go to that comic shop or did you just want to go home?" my mum brings me out of my thoughts. I hate it when she calls me Lea.

"Mum, I told you to call me Axel. I know it isn't the name you gave me but it is my name now. I don't care about going to the comic shop, it's up to you. I don't care"

"Honey, if you want to go to the comic shop, it is only down the road so I don't care."

"Ok I think it would be awesome." So what it's a comic shop, and I love comics. Don't call me a nerd though. I have researched the meaning of the world nerd and I am not one. I am a geek.

We get into the car and drive down the road to look for the comic shop, now I have never been in this shop and sitting in the car waiting to find not only the shop but also a park was annoying me. All I wanted was to be in that shop and look at the large amount of the comics and books that they had to offer. I almost jump out of the car when mum stops, and all she can do is laugh. I walk into the shop and just stare at the place. It is fucking awesome, the wall when we walk in is all the DC New 52 series and I know that I am staring, but couldn't give a fuck. The sound of laughing pulls me out of my ravine and I turn to find my mum looking at me, laughing.

I am so not in the mood for an argument, so I decide to just ignore her. Before I know it I have been just looking in this shop for the last half hour and mum is trying to get my attention.

"Lea, how about you give me a list of the comics that you want and I can get you some for Christmas?

"Mum, I already have a list of the ones I want, and it is a bloody long list."

"How about some money at Christmas for you, and we can come down and get you some comics."

"That is so awesome."

Searching the songs on mums phone to find something to listen is always difficult, not because of the selection, but because of the large amount of songs. I finally settle on 'The Change' by Evanescence when my phone starts ringing, when I look down I see it is Demyx's number.

"Hey Demyx, how was work?"

"_It was ok until dad showed up and started abusing me in the middle of the store just after I finished my shift"_

"Oh sweetie, where are you?"

"_I am outside the music shop, getting dad his Christmas present. Once I am done I am getting the bus home."_

"No you are not. Mum and I are coming back from town, so we will stop by the shops on our way back and pick you up. Don't worry, we will be there soon."

"_Ok, you don't have to you know that, right?"_

"Whether I have to or not, you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world and I will always do anything to help you. Ok?" 

"_Ok and I know that is just your way of saying I love you. Love you to Axe. I will wait outside the music shop and wait for you when I am done. Thanks love ya Axe."_

"I will see ya soon, love ya to Demy." With that I hung up, looking worried. "Mum can we pick up Dem from the shops."

"You know you should have asked me during that conversation, like before you agreed to pick her up, but I would have said the same thing. Yes of course we can sweetie."

After that the trip was mostly silent on the way to the shops, when we got there I found Demyx looking really down. I walked up to him and sat next to him, and just gave him a hug. After explaining to me what his dad had done he got a phone call, while mum and I waited, I could hear what he was saying. He was talking, actually more like arguing, with his father.

Once we left the shops, Demyx was still on the phone, when he finally finished the conversation the car was really quiet.

"Can we stop by your mums before we go back to your dads? I want to get the clothes I put into the wash the other day"

"Yeah, we can. Less time I have to spend at my dad's house the better." I replied, humour sorta evident in my voice, but mum just looked at me.

After a discussion about music between the three of us, the car fell silent again.

"Hey, do you to want to come to a struggle match this afternoon, I have extra passes so if you want to come you can." Mum asked, obviously looking for someone to take advantage of the passes.

"I would love to go. I haven't been to a struggle match in a long time." I answered truthfully, I love struggle matches and I never get to go, so I will take the opportunity if it comes my way. "What about you Dem?"

"Yeah a good struggle match might be the thing the cheer me up."

"Awesome"

"Ok once we get you stuff and I drop you of at your dads, I will come home and get ready. Then I will be back around four thirty to pick you both up."

Once we got Demyx's stuff and went back to my dad's, Demyx went and had a quick sleep before we had to leave. I was finally taking my anger out on unsuspecting zombies on Saints Row: The Third when I heard Demyx heading down the hallway. I could hear he was on the phone again. I was just hoping it wasn't his dad.

When he finally got off the phone, he was crying.

"Dem, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

"Um… I was my mums friend that lives near her in Wonderland. She was starting to get worried about me."

"Oh, what else did she want? That sounded like a really long conversation for concern."

Avoiding the question he quickly changed the subject "You know how I told you I have that whacky connection with my mum, like when I was upset she knew."

"Yeah?"

"Well she felt that I was upset and her friend Yuna called me to make sure I was alright."

"Stop avoiding the question Dem. What else did she want?"

"She asked me to get away from my dad, and I am seriously considering his offer."

"What offer?" Ok now I am starting to get really worried, I don't like the sound of this.

"To move away from dad, far away… she wants me to move to Wonderland."

In that second I think I felt my non-existent heart break and my stomach drop.

TBC…

**A/N – Ok I am so sorry about this, but I am in a cruel mood so, hey blame this cliff hanger on my cruel mood, not me. I am trying to keep up with my writing and I am going to write up a plan so that I can organise my time between homework, jobs, study and writing. But my muse is still hanging around so there might not be much of a wait for the next chapter.**

**AxelRoxas4Eva**


End file.
